Love comes from everywhere (Hiatus)
by Syrvia
Summary: (Hiatus) Gakuen AU-A new school, a new life. Arthur moves to America due to incidents that happened in the past and now he attends World Academy, lives with his chaotic family and meets an obnoxious, annoying yet lovable and irritatingly handsome Alfred.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arthur sat ready on the table, eating his breakfast cereals. He watched his siblings come and go. Alistair came down, a phone in his hand, Bridgette was drying her hair, Gavan was reviewing his test and Sean was eating with him. The house was a mess. Even through the noise of the TV blaring in the room - because Sean likes to watch TV in the morning - you could hear Alistair shout through it. It was his normal, everyday argument with his boss, debating about his work hours. Arthur was surprised that he wasn't fired yet from work.

Arthur finished his cereal, placed the bowl in the sink and ran upstairs. He still had time before going to school, his new school. A place where he would meet new people, the least kind of place he wanted. It didn't matter, he would be depicted as the weird one anyways and there wouldn't be much difference between his new and old school.

Although his new house did make a difference between his old one. His new house was in the suburbs, not in the forest just like his old one in England. They had a house near the borders of Scotland, which was nice for Alistair. He grew up half of his years in Scotland, moved to Wales, earned a new brother, moved to Ireland, received some twins and moved to England, where he was born. Their mom bought the nearest house in the border, so Alistair wouldn't have to travel far just to see his childhood friends.

His room was smaller than the one in England, but it was cozy. He managed to fit all his stuff that he brought from England, including his treasured, forest-green guitar. He always loved playing it, playing songs that his mother thought him. He smiled softly at the memory of his mother, which quickly turned into a frown. He tore his gaze away from the guitar, took a deep breath and sighed. He avoided crying for once, which was good.

He looked around the ground, searching for his brown messenger bag. It laid under the bed with the strap just peaking into the room. He picked it up, put all his book in and slung it over his shoulder. It was a bit heavy, but he could handle. He took his phone which was fully charged and tucked it in his pocket. He felt like he was good to go so he ran downstairs into more disaster.

Alistair and Sean were arguing over the remote, Bridgette seemed to have left already and Gavan was twitching. He looked like he was about to throw the book he held in his hands to the two arguing men. Arthur rolled his eyes, grabbed his lunch and said goodbye to them. Only Sean said goodbye to him back and told him to have a nice day of school while wrestling with Alistair.

While walking through the street he could see a few kids dressed like him. Must be from the same school, he figured.

It was only a fifteen-minute walk from his house his school. And during that time he wished he could turn back and run home, ask Alistair to buy a ticket for him and fly back to England, but his feet kept walking. It kept walking closer a new hell he would have to suffer years in. Judging from the looks given by kids that walked past by him he could already tell that he would not enjoy this year, let alone the rest of his time being.

Standing in front of the gates of his new school, he sighed and gulped nervously. His new school – World Academy – was a lot bigger than his old school, way bigger. It had four floors, four freaking floors; he heard there was a basement as well. He shivered at the thought of a school having a basement; it would be a haunted house, but school is a hell, so it would be a haunted hell.

He walked in, nervously biting his lip. He did his best to keep a straight face, to ignore the stares of every student that walks by. He tried to tune down their remarks of 'Hey a new kid!'. He tried to avoid conversation, eye contact, skin contact, any possible humane contact he can make. In general he tried to ignore the outside world, isolating himself in his mind. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now and wanted this hellish day over. He wanted to go to class, introduce, class, introduction, break, class, more classes, lunch, more classes and day ends. He wanted to go home already the minute he stepped into the building. More glances shot at his direction, more murmuring about 'the new kid' and more noise. Also the hallway smelled like cheese, French cheese. He can recognize it because of it's horrible stench, and he hates French cheese, making it even worse.

He walked through crowds of people, looking down at his printed schedule to see where his first class would be. English-214. He groaned, folded the paper and tucked it in his pocket. He had to walk two flights of stairs for his first ever class in this disgusting school. People ran down the stairs, ran up the stairs and slid down the railing and getting possible injuries at the end of it. He snickered softly, hearing the wail of someone who just slid past him. This school was full of idiots.

Finally finding classroom 214 he stepped in. He was greeted with a more intenser smell of French cheese. He looked around and there he is, the source of this horrendous stank. He held his breath and walked into the back of the class, his favorable place to sit in. He sat down and sighed. His first class and he already wanted to jump out of window and escape from this shitty reality.

A little guy walked to his table, his eyes surprisingly closed. Arthur was impressed with how he bounced around with his eyes closed. Following him was a buff, tall man. His muscles were seen through the fabric of his shirt, clearly outlined. Arthur wondered if this was for show or he was unlucky. Either way he could make a girl's pants wet in one minute and gay men hard. He looked tired, too, which Arthur related with him. Guess he had someone to talk about this crap called school.

"Hello! You must be new here, ve?" Italian, he could hear his accent. He nods, then looked at the buff guy. He sighed. "Sorry to intrude." He apologized. He was German, he could tell. Then the disgusting Frenchman came to his table and flipped his long, blond hair. "A new student, non?" He said. Arthur had to use every single willpower in him not to punch his stupid-looking frog face. "Hello." He greeted, before ducking under the table to get his books from his bags.

"Oh! So he can speak!" The Italian said

"Of course he can!" The German sighed, followed by an 'ow ow ow' from the Italian.

Arthur placed his books on the table, the Frenchman left, which was good. The Italian was still here though, along the German. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Arthur." He replied. "Arthur Kirkland."

"Ve~ My name's Feliciano and this is Ludwig, he's German!" He exclaimed the last part. Arthur rolled his eyes, luckily unnoticed by the two. He put a forced smile on his face. "I've noticed."

"You did? Wow!" He said, shocked. Arthur nearly snickered by Feliciano's stupidity.

More people piled into the classroom, making the two leaving him alone in the corner. He sighed in relief and took out his phone. Two missed texts.

"Hey, How's yer school"

"Horrible."

"You'll get used to it"

"I wish"

"Dinner's in the fridge, only Sean will be here when you come back. His school starts tomorrow apparently." Arthur groaned, wishing he could be Sean just for this damn day.

The teacher stormed in, dumped his books on his desks and looked strictly around with his strict face. Arthur wanted to avoid getting his phone confiscated on the first day.

"I gotta go, class"

"Good luck out there"

"If I had good luck" He turned off his phone and shoved it in his pocket, just in time when the teacher was already shouting at some students to turn in their phones.

* * *

The next class wasn't so horrible, neither was the one after that. The teachers were nice, they didn't scream like his English teacher. Either way now he would like to enjoy his short break. The rooftop was packed, so he went downstairs in the gardens, it was less busy here. Yet Arthur disliked the idea of sitting next to someone he didn't know. And these someones were loud people chattering about cats. So he ventured further into the school, somewhere that was some time he finally found his spot, under a shade beside the building. The breeze was soothing, calming his stressed out mind.

He sat down on the stone ground and ate his biscuits. He looked around, watching some guys playing football – It's called soccer here – and was tempted to jump in and join the game. He wanted to kick some of their asses. Back at home he was great at it, he was in the best youth team of England. Sometimes he traveled to other cities to play football matches. But here he is now, school, no member of any football club and still a virgin and he was only 15. Damn his bloody family for forcing them to move.

Back in class, he had no place to sit in the back corner, so he took the first free table he could find. He hoped to sit alone though, but his wish was cursed the moment an obnoxious American drunkenly walked in. He crossed fingers, hoping he would sit somewhere else, but there was no somewhere else, only this else, beside him. He groaned when he sat beside him, shouting to his friends in front of us. Then he turned to Arthur and nearly yelled at him. "Hey! What's your name" Arthur looked at him, forced a smile and replied. "Arthur."

"Wow! Cool name! My name's Alfred F. Jones! The F stands for freedom by the way." Arthur mentally rolled his eyes, trying to hide his obvious annoyance. "Does it really mean freedom?" He asks, immediately regretting it. His eyes sparkled and grinned. "Of course it is! Because I will free America some day!" He exclaimed. Arthur wished for the teacher to walk in, now, at this bloody moment just to spare him from wasting any air on this idiot. "How will you free America? Isn't it already free?" He shook his head no. "America is still tangled with _non-freedom_ ," _Non-freedom_ , how creative, he thought. "You see, people still cannot live freely in this _non-free_ country" He stood up, catching the attention of others. Some already knew what he would say and turned away, some continued to watch him. "You see, people cannot be gay without being judged," Arthur could swear a single teardrop was in the corner of his eye. Now that he was looking at his eyes he noticed that they were blue, sky blue, ocean blue, whatever blue but it was clear and it was flashing.

Alfred didn't notice the teacher walking in the classroom and continued his speech. "With my power and the help of others, I can free my proud country from it's evil _non-freedomness_ -"

"Mr. Jones, it's nice that you are holding a speech about your future but please, for now sit down and listen to mine." Alfred looked at the teacher embarrassed and sat down, smiled sheepishly at the teacher and nodded. "Yes, ma'am"

Class was boring as hell. Arthur had to distract himself from falling asleep on his first day of his new school, just to avoid nicknames he'd have to suffer the rest of the year. Seems like Alfred was doing the same. He was chewing on his pencil, tapped with his fingers and feet, looked around, doodled on paper, sneaked his phone, pretended as if he was reading, et cetera et cetera. Arthur was surprised that he wasn't caught yet by the teacher. Back in England he could never do those thing's Alfred was doing now. The minute his eyes drifted off he was called by the teacher, get embarrassed and have to suffer the rest of the day being teased by his classmates.

Finally, after his last class of the day he can be free. But his happiness didn't last long and soon faded by the sight of the loud American from his class. He waved at him and ran to him, walking next to him. Arthur tried not to look at him, exchange words with him and continued walking. He started blabbing question after question.

"You're new here, right?"

"What's your favorite sport?"

"What do you like?"

"Where do you live?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Yes soccer drinking tea none of your business England." He answered in one sentence, no stops. Alfred gasps then bounced around. Damn is he the most hyperactive person he has ever met in his life. "Yes Yes yes Yes!" He exclaimed happily, Arthur didn't know why. He decided to ignore him and continued walking.

"By the way, this is Matthew" Arthur looked Alfred and saw who he was pointing at. He swore he has never seen him here. "What- When-" He raised an eyebrow, questioning his sudden appearance. Matthew hid behind Alfred, who patted him in his back. "He gets that a lot. Anyways he's my brother!" Now that Arthur looks at them they do look very similar. "Twins?" He shook his head. "Adoptive brother, we get that a lot." He smiled. He always smiled. Arthur wondered why, why was he even hanging out with him? He was known as weird, introverted, freak. He didn't know that yet, he guessed.

Alfred turned right and said goodbye, Arthur ignored him and continued walking.

Finally home, he greeted Sean and ran upstairs. He dropped on his bed, tired and miserable just like this morning. He grabbed his phone and checks Alistair's texts.

"Hey, how ya there? I'm at work, text ya later lad."

"Hey, Bridgette told me that she has leftover scones. You can eat it."

"Aye, I've heard your school is the strangest in the city, be careful."

He dropped his phone on the floor, not bothering to reply to him. So his school is strange, that's great. That's totally fine for him. The fact that his school is abnormal he now knows that students that attends it are too, not that it hasn't been proven on this day.

He changed his clothes and went downstairs, grabbed a scone and sat beside Sean. He was flipping through channels.

"How was it."

"Terrible." He crossed his arms.

"That's school for ya." He turned off the TV and sighed. He stood up and grabbed his coat. "I'm going out, make sure the door is closed, do not answer any phone calls unless it's us and don't open the door." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes dad, I'm still a little six-year-old kid." He stuck his tongue out. Sean snickered and closed the door.

* * *

Arthur heard Alistair's voice from downstairs, yelling again. He sighed, went downstairs only to see what chaos his siblings are. The fact they were drunk made it worse, beer bottles were scattered all over the table and floor. Alistair and Gavan arguing over pointless things. Arthur's eyes fell on Sean, who mouthed help me. Arthur shook his head and walked back upstairs.

Arthur put on his headphones and increased the volume to max just to tune out the noise downstairs. Music calmed him, but he wished he changed his playlist, because it was playing a lot of Celtic songs his mother played to him. Tears trickled down his face without him knowing. Slowly cried himself to sleep, embracing the next horrible day.

* * *

Hi! How are you?

So this is my first Fanfiction on this website (More on wattpad) and I'd like to see how it would turn out. I hope you liked it, by the way! Also if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes please name it, I'd be happy to fix it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur was awoken once again by his siblings screaming downstairs. He groaned annoyingly, rolled off his bed and shouted at them to shut up. They didn't hear them, instead they continued their shouting contest and it seemed to get louder and louder.

Arthur walked down the stairs to see what they were fighting about. He saw Alistair choking Gavan to death while Sean was minding his business by watching TV. Bridgette looked like she was having a headache because of the two. Arthur sighed and walked in the kitchen. He prepared his breakfast and sat on the table. He ate while he watched the show that was being performed in front of him, aka his brother trying to kill each other. Bridgette finally had enough of the two and shouted at them, and they shouted back. Now there's three people in this house having a shouting party, how great.

Arthur finished his breakfast, placed it gently in the sink, ran upstairs and gets himself ready for school. He glances at his green guitar. His urge to play it grew a bit stronger so instead of staring at it he grabbed the guitar, sat on his bed and played a few chords. He started to get his flow and played one song, but quickly stopped when he realized what he unwittingly chose. It was a British song his mother thought him, one of the first. Tears started to well up again as he placed his guitar back on its stand. He wipes his tears away and runs downstairs.

On his way to school he kept thinking about not thinking about his mom, and thinking about not crying till the end of the day or till he found a sequestered spot where no one would find him. Fortunately his train of thoughts were interrupted. The unfortunate thing is it's been interrupted by the unholy being of the universe: _Alfred_. He was calling him in the distance and while Arthur was trying to ignore him and walk faster than him, he caught up and put his arm around him. Arthur flinched at his touch and brushed his arm off. He looked at Alfred, who flashed a face of hurt but quickly smiled cheery. His eyes were saying sorry.

"Morning!" He exclaimed with joy. How could he be so happy in the morning? even so early in the week?

"Morning." He muttered.

They didn't talk the rest of the way. _Correction:_ Alfred only talked to him and he just nodded, pretending as if he was listening. He tried to listen to his chain of words that were being thrown out of his mouth, but he couldn't focus. It was just too much nonsense to bear. Football, baseball, more America sports, hamburgers, frog fries – he doesn't like saying the word French – , more American food; school, subjects and more things he wasn't interested in.

Finally saved from Alfred's endless talk he walked to his class, gym class. He wasn't fond of gym, let alone anything athletic. But he was well muscled, and he had a good condition. So he wouldn't be known as the worst runner of his class. So far he wouldn't be teased for anything, yet. Just wait and see music class, where he is a wimp for playing a god damn guitar and will most likely cry the moment he touches the strings. Luckily he has a backup instrument, piano.

After P.E he had science, and guess who's there? Alfred. He had to sit next to him, again. And suffer through the whole class. What's worse? He was his partner.

Arthur wanted to face desk multiple times till he was dead, jump out of the window, drink the concoctions in front of him, literally anything just to get away from his boisterous partner. But he couldn't escape, no matter what he wants couldn't escape from this bloody hell he sits in. As if the wish god had turned his back against him.

"Hey, Art? You look pale? You okay?" It took him a minute to realize that it was Alfred that was talking to him.

"My name is Arthur, and yes I am okay, thank you very much." He spat softly. He didn't notice the venom in his voice, surprisingly.

"Okay, Artie." He winked. Arthur could feel his cheeks turn red and looked away. That ungodly being just winked at him!

"Arthur" He muttered. He glanced at him, a big grin was plastered on his bright and cheerful face, which seemed to calm him a bit.

"You don't like nicknames?" He shook his head.

"Arthur is good enough, thank you."

"Okiedokie." He said, before focusing at the teacher. Guess Arthur had to focus on the teacher as well.

* * *

Finally break. Arthur could finally enjoy some time without chatter and . Without Alfred, without frogs, without anyone. He sighed happily when he found his spot beside the school, in the shade. He sat down and grabbed his biscuits. He watched the upperclassmen playing soccer. He was rooting for the blue team, but they lost, to his dislike.

His peace was interrupted by Satan, again.

"Hey Arthur!" He was using no nicknames, which was good.

He ran up to him, a big smile on his face. Arthur mentally rolled his eyes at him. How can he be this cheerful? It's like he had an infinite supply of happiness. Arthur also wanted that infinite supply of happiness. To achieve that this school had to be demolished with C4s and his siblings should just be under his command and call him 'Captain Arthur'. 'Captain Arthur'...He liked the tone of that.

Alfred grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Arthur ripped his hand away. "What?" He said. Alfred was still grinning. "Come with me, please?" He did puppy eyes, and to be honest he was good at it. But Arthur wasn't affected by puppy eyes. So he shook his head. "Why?" He asks, while packing his bag. Alfred was nearly jumping up and down. "Please just come, you'll see!" Arthur sighed and gave in.

"Okay."

He was lead by Alfred to a group of students, including the stinky frog. This time he smelled like red wine, which was less worse than Camembert cheese. "So guys! The allies is finally complete!" He exclaimed happily. Arthur raised an eyebrow, confused of what he meant. He looked at the strangers, who seemed to also not understand what Alfred was babbling about.

"Alfred, what are you talking about." Said Francis. Oh my god just by the sound of his voice Arthur just wanted to strangle him.

"We are the allies now of World War II! Francis is France, Ivan represents Soviet commies, Yao is the embodiment of China, I am the great America and you will be England!" He beamed. Arthur raised an eyebrow. Was that why he was fangirling yesterday? Another question is why is he mentioning China, it didn't belong in the allies, right?

"China wasn't a part of the Allies, right?" Alfred gasped in such a shocked manner, staring at him in disbelief. "Arthur, you need to study more history. Of course China was a part of the Allies! They were allied with the Americans!" He waved his arms around in an over dramatic way. Arthur crossed his arms and huffed. "Sorry to say, mister History freak." He taunted. He was pretty good at history as he says so himself, more specifically European history. Alfred had this determined smirk on his face. "Try me." He crossed his arms and stood face to face with Arthur.

Wait, why was he doing this? Why was he still here? With Alfred? Playing a stupid game? Why was he challenging him to a History quiz? Why did it feel like he befriended the stupid frog? Whatever reason it was, he was glad. It was better than being a loner eating at the dark side of the building. He took a deep breath and thought of a question. Maybe he should start with something easy.

"Revolutionary war of America, year dates."

"1776-1783" He answered with the speed of sound. Wow.

"80 years war, dates."

"umm..." He tilted his head, thinking hard. Well, guess he didn't know much about European history aside from World War 2.

"1568-1648"

"What was Columbus searching for?"

"India"

"When did Prussia dissolve."

"1947, 25th of February."

Arthur was surprised by his knowledge. He did know a lot.

"Name every single colony the British had his hands on. Also known as the British Empire."

"Shit..." Arthur smirked. He can't know them all. The other just watched them in awe. The frog seemed like he was rooting for the American; Ivan was smiling, his face was really creepy and Yao had his - or her, he couldn't tell - arms crossed. He kept muttering something inaudible. Arthur wondered if he was insulting them or just tagging along.

"Tick tock~" Arthur teased. He smirked when the American looked at him, panicked. "Wait wait wait wait you can't do that!"

"twenty seconds." He stuck up his middle finger. "Fuck you."

"fifteen seconds." He stuck up two middle fingers. "Fuck. You."

"Ten seconds~" Alfred was pulling his hair out of his scalp. "Stop!"

"five-"

"Aden, Anguilla, Bahamas, Bahrain, Barbados, Basutoland, Bechuanaland, Bermuda, British East Africa, British Cameroons, British Guiana, British Honduras, British Somaliland, Brunei, Canada, Cayman Islands, Ceylon, Cook Islands, Cyprus, Falkland Islands, Fiji, Gambia, Gibraltar, Gold Coast, Grenada (Windward Islands), Hong Kong, China, India, Jamaica, Kenya, Kuwait, Malaya, Maldive Islands, Malta, Mauritius, Montserrat, Newfoundland, New Zealand, Nigeria, North Borneo, Nyasaland, Papua, New Guinea, Pitcairn Islands, Samoa, Rhodesia, Sarawak, St. Helena, Ascension Isl., Tristan da Cunha, St. Lucia, St. Vincent, Seychelles, Sierra, Leone, Singapore, South Africa, South West Africa, Sudan, Tanganyika, Tonga, Trinidad, Trucial, Oman, Turks and Caicos Islands, Uganda and Zanzibar" He said in one breath. Arthur was amused at how he just said that in one sentence. That was a mouthful, but Arthur couldn't help but snicker softly. As Alfred caught his breath he looked at him confused.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You forgot one."

"WHAT?" He yelled, grabbing other people's attention.

"You forgot Australia." At that moment he wanted to jump around and laugh at his face.

"No way..." He knelt on the ground, looking defeated. Arthur laughed shortly. Alfred looked up and his eyes widened. "Whoa...wait...You're laughing!" He gasped. Immediately Arthur looked away and huffs. "I did not." He muttered. Alfred smiled brightly looked like he was about squeal like a maniac again. Arthur glanced at him. His eyes were sparkling.

Then the bell rang.

That was the moment Arthur had to sprint for his life.

* * *

Arthur panted heavily when he stood on the door frame, the whole class turned its heads to his direction, some snickering, some showing pity. The teacher slammed his hands on the table and yelled at him. Arthur didn't quite hear but he already guessed it. Detention. He nodded and slumped to his seat, still out of breath from that run. Alfred and the others also sprinted quickly, most likely also has gotten detention. That means he'd have to suffer one hour after school with the so called 'allies'. Arthur groaned while grabbing his books from his bag. Well, at least they weren't in the same class...For now.

He didn't notice that he sat beside an albino, whose red eyes were staring deep into his soul and his white teeth baring at him. Arthur grimaced. "What." He whispered. He looked hurt, then grinned. "Arthur, right?" He nodded slowly and carefully. "Alfred's been talking 'bout you. Says you're quite handsome." He snickered. The teacher shouted his name and he shrunk down in his seat and nodded, then rose back up so he was in eye level with Arthur. "He said I'm handsome?" Arthur whisper-asked. He nodded. "Don't know why. You're just an average dumb blond." Arthur huffed. "Says who?" "Says me, the great and awesome Gilbert from Prussia." Arthur scoffed. Prussia? That doesn't exist anymore! "I don't know with you but I think you're map is outdated." He joked, causing those red eyes to glare harshly at him. "Prussia exists within the hearts of people who believe!" He hissed rather loudly. Head turned at their direction, so did the teacher.

"Mister Beilschmidt, if you mind this is Math not History." The class started snickering at their teacher. Gilbert looked around and sank down to his seat, half hiding his face. Arthur kind of felt sorry for him.

* * *

When he was on his way to his peaceful corner he was rudely disrupted by the same albino from his Math class. His red eyes were fierce with anger and fury, and his face showed no sign of friendliness. Arthur's heart stopped beating the moment he was slammed against the wall. Those red eyes were still piercing through his skin.

"So, little Brit, care to talk?" He grinned and Arthur knew that by 'talking' he meant 'beating you into a pulp'. So Arthur nodded and shut his eyes close, embracing for the punch coming at his way.

"Hey! Stop it dude!" He heard someone yell across the hall. Arthur opened his eyes to see who this voice belonged to. Alfred. Of course, it was god damn Alfred. He pushed Gilbert off, a little too harsh actually. "Alfred, sure you are a great gaming buddy but back off now before I punch the both of you." He spat with fury. Everyone stopped in their tracks just to watch the scene unfold before them. Others came with a few bucks in their hands, shouting 'fight! Fight! Fight!'. There were people who were urging to call the council to stop the fight; Majority just watched them in awe. Then that German came, with the Italian clinging on his back trembling of what he might have seen if Alfred wasn't here to rescue him.

"Bruder, stop." He calmly said, placing his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. Soon after the frog and a guy he didn't know rushes in, grabs Gilbert's arms and drags him away, giving apologetic looks to the crowd of students. For a brief second he could see him glancing at Alfred, mouthing a thank you before throwing Gilbert into the male's restroom. And gone were the three. People continued their business and there he was left with Alfred.

"You okay?" He asks. Arthur nods, grabbed his bag he dropped on the floor when he was slammed against the wall and walked away. He could feel a hand being placed on his shoulder. He brushed the hand off immediately, only to realize it was only Alfred. He looked partially shocked but mostly confused. Arthur said a quick apology and rushes off outside, leaving Alfred confused in the hallway.

He sat in his normal spot, under the shade and a good view of those muscular sweaty jocks playing soccer. He fished the lunch pack from his bag, but didn't have much of an appetite since the event. He sighed and puts it back. He looked up to the beautiful, clear sky and sighed again, leaning against the wall. He wished that weather would be like this back in England. But it would never go the way he wanted. It's always one-minute sunshine and three hours of rain. He's gotten used to it, like all the English men who lives there. But he never got used to thunder. Every time when he hears the loud boom crashing in the distance he would crawl under his thick woolen blanket. Then his mother would come in and comfort him, singing a soft lullaby song, lulling him into a contented sleep.

He didn't notice the shadow that was inching closer to him. He looked up to the familiar face of Alfred, who had a hand in his hair. He bit the lower right corner of his lip before he started to say something.

"Uh, sorry..." He muttered, glanced back at whoever then looked at him. Arthur was confused for what he was apologizing for but shrugged it off and accepted it. At least this American was being nice for once. Then they stared at each other for a while. One minute, two minutes, three minutes until Arthur snapped out of his trance and looked at the players. Alfred left and now Arthur was alone. What was that about?

"I have a question..." He looked around nervously before kneeling in front of Arthur. "Do you have a problem...with people touching?" Arthur blushed brightly and looked away. He shook his head no. "I don't mind...from certain people." He uttered. Alfred nodded and left him alone for the rest of his lunch break.

* * *

Arthur slouched to the detention classroom, seeing the 'allies' huddled in one corner. Alfred brightened the moment he sees Arthur and gestures him to sit next to him. Arthur ignored him and sits on the opposite corner. He could see Alfred frowning in the corner of his eye. He stood up and walked to his table, sat beside him and smiled. Arthur rolled his eyes and groaned. He grabbed a Harry Potter book and started reading with his back turned against Alfred. He could hear Alfred grabbing his bag and moving back to his plave within his group of friends. He heard them whispers, occasionally hearing his name. He didn't mind. He didn't care. He didn't want to hang out with them anyways.

After an hour of hellish detention he arrived home. He slammed the door opened, yelling I'm home and not expecting a reply. Alistair already told him no one would be home when he is. So he wasted his breath for nothing.

He ran up to his room, dumped his bag on the floor and dumped himself on the bed. He groans. Two days of school and he's already surprised by this school's strangeness. Also the fact that it's called World academy and the amount of different nationalities this school holds is just great. Maybe that's why it was called World Academy. It was amazing that he hasn't met someone yet from Turkey.

He heard the bell ring downstairs. Arthur groaned and rolled out of his bed, fixed his hair and ran to the door. He opened it, surprised by who he sees in front of him. Alistair.

"What's wrong?"

"Work's wrong." He sighed and slammed the door shut behind him. He flopped on the couch, a hand rubbing his temples. Arthur sat beside him.

"Fired?" He nodded. "Coffee?" He nodded again, then shooed him away to the kitchen. Arthur wasn't really the fond of coffee, but he was great at making it. 'not so great at being a brother but exceptional at coffee', his siblings would call him. He thought it was flattering yet at the same time it was quite painful. When he first heard it he only thought his siblings only love him for his coffee. So he ran away, once, only to be found by Alistair in the woods. He was scolded at but they also told him how worried they were. Back then he thought it was lies.

He came back to the living room and placed the steaming cup of coffee on the table. He ran upstairs and went to his room. Like this morning his gaze falls on his shiny, green guitar. It was telling him to play it, to pluck those strings and create a beautiful melody. Step by step he inched closer to the guitar. His hand reaches forward to the neck, about to grab it. He clenches his fingers around the neck, picked it up slowly and sat on the bed. He balanced the guitar on his thigh and he thought of a song. Any song, something that wouldn't bring him to tears. But nothing came up except the songs he learned from his mother. He sighs and puts his guitar back to its stand. He hated himself for not being able to play his god damn guitar. He leaned his back against the wall, hugged his knees close to him and buried his head in between. Why can't he be over it?

Hours later when he was done crying and pitying himself the rest of his siblings were home. They started their routine of depressed drinking again and believe him, you cannot control animals that have gone wild.

He went downstairs, this time Sean joined the party. Bridgette was no where to be found so Arthur was stuck there with the three drunk animals throwing empty beer bottles to every direction possible. When he was about to leave Gavan grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and offered him a drink. Arthur shook his head now, yanked his sleeve away and sprinted up to his room as fast as he could. He shut the door behind him, out of breath. If he had to suffer another night of noisy inhuman monkeys he might as well put on his headphones again, listen to childhood songs and cry himself sleep. So he did.

Until his beautiful sleeping-beauty-like sleep has been disrupted by Alistair slamming the door open and drunkenly walking in with a half-empty bottle in his hand. Arthur grabbed his phone to check the time. It was god forsaken 3 AM. He looked at his brother and groaned. "What in the bloody fuck, Alistair." He sat up, turned on his night lamp and glared at Alistair. Alistair didn't seem to be affected and swung his arm around Arthur. He was so close Arthur could smell his alcoholic breath. He shivered.

"How's mah littah brothah doin', aye?" Arthur removed his arm. "Good and lacking sleep." Alistair chuckled. He sat on the bed beside Arthur. "Ya know, Artie? I found a job again!" What? So fast?

"I work in a gay bar sucking dicks!" Arthur felt a bright red blush spreading across his cheek. He pushed his brother away, who kept giggling like a little girl. He rolled his eyes at him, grabbed his collar and dragged him across the hall to his room. He threw him on the floor and shut the door. He walked back to his room, put on his headphones and attempted sleeping. No use. After at least an hour he sighed and gave up. He removed his headphones and opened his window. The cold night wind breezed into his room. It was Autumn and it was cold, but he didn't mind. He rested his head on the palms of his hands and stared at the bright white moon. It was a clear night, like the clear day. He could stare at the moon forever but he could feel his eyelids getting heavier by the second. In a flash he was asleep, with his arms dangling off the window.


End file.
